


Hold On To Me

by Shivalee



Series: Visions Personnelles [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Forbidden Love, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Hurt Jung Yunho, Hurt Kim Jaejoong, Jealous Jung Yunho, Jealous Kim Jaejoong, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Jung Yunho, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love, YunJae, ot5 feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivalee/pseuds/Shivalee
Summary: "Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Yunho avait enfin compris pourquoi même les personnes les plus heureuses, se sentaient tout de même parfois vides, seules. Pourquoi, alors que la vie leur souriait, beaucoup couraient sans cesse après de nouvelles sensations et moyens de se distraire, de se remplir. Le jour où Jaejoong était entré dans sa vie, il avait arrêté de faire parti de ces gens là, de ceux qui subissaient le manque de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore connu. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça comme une rencontre mais comme des retrouvailles. Et à chaque fois que son amant le regardait, lui souriait ou le touchait, il se sentait enfin chez lui, enfin à sa place. Enfin complet."





	Hold On To Me

**Author's Note:**

> \- Dans ma tête cet OS était vraiment génial! Il m'a harcelée d'un coup, sorti de nulle part et j'ai mis en gros deux jours pour écrire ces (environ) 35 pages. Seulement au final, tout est différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, ça n'a aucun sens et surtout c'est atrocement vide! Et c'est ce qui m'insupporte! Un texte moyennement écrit, ok, mais quand je ponds un truc creux, sans aucune émotion alors qu'à la base je débordais de feels.... Ca me déprime! Du coup je suis déçue et triste.
> 
> \- Chanson à l'origine de ce texte et que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant le processus : "Hold on to Me" by Hurts. Mais j'ai aussi été inspirée par "Whatever you want" de Pink, "Miss you so much" et "I would die for you" de Miley Cyrus et ma chanson préférée de Michel Berger "Seras-tu là?"

 

  
Yunho se faufila discrètement, ravi de constater que, comme prévu, il n'y avait personne.

Il avait choisi une salle VIP, au Japon, dans un cinéma peu fréquenté, un jour de semaine et aux horaires de bureaux.

Toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour que sa séance se passe sans encombre.

Il allait pouvoir profiter du film de Yoochun sans stress, lui apportant son soutien tout en se détendant un peu.

C'était deux choses qu'il ne pouvait faire que rarement et hélas, toujours en secret.

Sentant son téléphone vibrer pour la énième fois, il se décida à le sortir, surpris de voir qu'il avait des dizaines de messages et appels en absence de celui qu'il venait, justement, admirer sur grand écran.

L'autre lui demandait s'il allait bien au cinéma aujourd'hui, le harcelant pour avoir le numéro de la salle et l'horaire, alors qu'il lui avait déjà tout donné la veille.

Que se passait-il ?

Avait-il peur à ce point qu'il n'aille pas voir son film ? Stressait-il d'avoir son avis sur sa performance ?

Souriant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant que tout était bien désert avant d'appeler son ami.

-Hyung, tu es où ?! S'exclama directement Yoochun en décrochant.  
-Au cinéma, comme prévu.

Le son que laissa échapper le plus jeune fit froncer les sourcils du leader qui perdit son sourire

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-il.  
-Hyung, sort de là tout de suite !

Sentant soudain son cœur s'emballer, Yunho regarda plus frénétiquement autour de lui.

-Il y a eu des fuites, des photos ? Questionna-t-il en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil.  
-Non, non ! Répondit son ami. Personne ne sait rien !  
-Alors quel est le problème ?  
-Hyung, s'il te plait ! Gémit presque Yoochun. Juste.... S'il te plait !

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui se passait et que l'idée de répartir sans avoir vu le film le contrariait, le ton quasi suppliant le convint de faire demi tour.

-Ok... Souffla-t-il en tendant le bras vers la porte.

Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant et sans lui laisser le temps de s'inquiéter d'être reconnu, un petit rire se fit entendre, semblant l'envelopper entièrement.

Il le reconnut tout de suite, son corps réagissant au son immédiatement.

Il frissonna, la chair de poule le recouvrant de la tête aux pieds, son cœur battant la chamade et son regard déjà fixé derrière l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte.

Rapidement, la tête de celui qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter en face mais qu'il voulait pourtant revoir plus que tout, apparut.

Jaejoong croisa directement son regard et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, sa mine détendue laissant place au choc.

 **"Fear written on your face like something's wrong here** **.  
Staring out the window, holding back tears** **.**  
**Looking for the people we both know** **.**  
**Where did we go?"**

_Lui non plus n'était pas prêt._

Jin se décala pour les laisser se faire pleinement face mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

Décidé à les laisser seuls et à éviter qu'une quelconque attention ne soit portée à cette salle, le japonais sortit rapidement pour rejoindre la seconde porte, celle qui le ramènerait vers la foule.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers l'autre bout du cinéma, retira ses lunettes puis son bonnet et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de faire la queue au guichet.

Rapidement, les chuchotements se firent entendre, les portables furent sortis, puis des cris de ce qui étaient sans doute des fangirls résonnèrent et il se fit assaillir de toutes part pour des photos et des autographes, attirant toute l'attention, même celle des gens bien plus loin qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

Yunho avait raccroché sans quitter des yeux Jaejoong qui tenait toujours sa bouteille de thé, ses doigts crispés autour du plastique.

Aucun des deux n'avait encore prononcé le moindre mot.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas leur premier contact.

Loin de là même !

Il y a plusieurs mois et à sa grande surprise, c'était Changmin qui avait fait le premier pas.

Peut-être qu'il avait senti que sa colère et sa rage aveugle avaient laissé place à la douleur, la dévastation et le manque.

Mais alors qu'il n'avait jusque là pas prononcé une seule fois les noms des trois autres membres, un soir, le maknae avait simplement pris son téléphone pour appeler Yoochun.

Yunho avait été pris de court et choqué, se demandant comment avec tout ce qui s'était passé, le geste pouvait paraitre encore si naturel.

_« Hyung, c'est Changmin »_

C'était étrange de reprendre le contact ainsi mais c'est ce que le plus jeune avait fait et étonnamment, Yoochun avait enchainé comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

Le maknae avait mis le haut parleur et lorsque son ami l'avait salué, Yunho avait balbutié des mots inaudibles, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que l'autre se montre si chaleureux.

Yoochun avait ri alors que Changmin s'était bien évidement moqué de lui et il s'était sentit soudain au bord des larmes, se jambes menaçant de céder.

Il s'était assis sur sa moquette, se laissant doucement détendre par l'échange léger puis soudain, Junsu et Jaejoong étaient apparus comme par magie, réagissant directement à une idiotie de leur ami avant de les saluer.

Yunho avait dû se précipiter rapidement vers la cuisine, prétextant chercher des bières et une fois seul, il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à son plan de travail, refoulant difficilement les larmes qui affluaient.

Le souffle erratique, le corps tremblant, l'esprit embué, il avait ouvert le robinet, se passant la tête sous l'eau glacée en constatant que la voix de Jaejoong avait toujours autant d'effet sur lui.

Même à travers un combiné.  
Même mélangée à toutes les autres.  
Même après tout ce temps.

Et malgré ce qui s'était passé.

_Il lui avait tellement manqué._

Yunho ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'ils s'étaient tous dit ce soir là, se souvenant simplement que tout était resté léger et drôle, comme si le cauchemar dans lequel ils étaient tous plongés n'existait pas.

Bien évidement, après ça, ils avaient eu des conversations plus profondes et douloureuses, ils avaient crié, pleuré et crié encore.

Mais ce soir là, ils s'étaient simplement retrouvés.

Ils avaient fait un premier pas.

Ils avaient tous, sans avoir besoin de le dire clairement, confirmé qu'ils se manquaient, qu'ils s'aimaient et se respectaient encore.

Qu'ils étaient toujours cinq.

Jaejoong avait raccroché le premier, prétextant la fatigue et les trois autres avaient immédiatement réagi.

 _« Appelle le, Hyung »_ avait presque ordonné Yoochun.

Et tout de suite, Yunho s'était retrouvé debout alors que Junsu et Changmin appuyaient les dires de leur ami.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, terrifié et excité à la fois il avait composé le numéro du châtain.

Celui qu'il n'utilisait que pour lui, se demandant s'il existait encore et si le téléphone ne trainait pas dans un vieux tiroir.

Mais Jaejoong avait décroché dès la première sonnerie et c'est à ce moment que ses larmes avaient eu raison de son contrôle.

Ils se parlaient depuis des mois mais jamais encore ils ne s'étaient revus. Jamais même, ils n'avaient émis l'idée de se revoir alors qu'ils soupçonnaient le reste de leurs amis de s'être déjà retrouvés sans eux.

L'ainé bougea un peu, rangeant sa bouteille dans son sac et le brun retira ses lunettes, son regard fixant les nombreuses bagues qu'il portait, notant qu'il n'y en avait aucune offerte par lui.

Jaejoong fut le premier à parler, le saluant simplement et Yunho fut presque en colère de voir à quel point il avait l'air plus calme que lui.

Plus maitre de lui-même.

En fait, il était énervé que l'autre n'ait jamais tenté de dépasser cette pseudo amitié qui pesait entre eux depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Il lui en voulait de ne jamais saisir les perches qu'il tendait lors de leurs conversations.

Le laissant toujours plus frustré et agacé.

Yunho n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

C'était l'ainé qui avait toujours donné l'impulsion, toujours lui qui avait pris les choses en mains.

Mais Jaejoong ne faisait plus ça.

Il se comportait en ami et le brun détestait ça.

Ils n'étaient pas amis ! Ils étaient le YunJae !

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient été capables de se perdre ailleurs que dans les yeux de l'autre, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas étreint des centaines de fois, leurs corps fait pour s'emboiter, ayant même finis par se connaitre par cœur au fil du temps.

Ce n'était pas comme si le désir qui les dévorait pouvait être contenu et que la passion avait déjà connu meilleure illustration que leurs échanges enflammés.

Ce qui les poussait toujours, même inconsciemment, l'un vers l'autre, était bien plus fort que l'attraction et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient ignorer, combattre ou trouver ailleurs.

-Tu es avec celui-ci alors ? Questionna-t-il. Je pensais que c'était l'autre plutôt, celui dans l'hélico qui a partagé tes vacances.

Yunho savait que ce n'était pas la première chose à dire mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Jaejoong avait écarquillé les yeux, lui lançant un regard qui semblait demander _« sérieusement ? »_ alors qu'un rire absolument pas amusé lui échappait.

Le brun n'y pouvait rien, il était incapable de contenir sa jalousie.

Pourtant, il était réellement généreux, gentil, compréhensif et même parfois trop conciliant.

Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son ainé, toutes ces qualités semblaient disparaitre.

Les gens avaient une image romantique de lui, de l'être humain « génial » qu'il était. Mais dans son entourage, tout le monde savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Jaejoong n'était pas uniquement fait de lumière et de pureté.

Sa rencontre avec le châtain avait fait naitre des choses sombres en lui, créé une sorte de monstre possessif et excessif qui le poussait parfois à faire des choses stupides.

Comme crier à la personne la plus précieuse de sa vie, qu'il n'y avait rien à sauver entre eux car ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble.

Lorsque Jaejoong avait abordé le désir de quitter leur agence, Yunho n'avait rien voulu entendre, entrant directement dans une colère noire, ayant l'impression que l'ainé voulait en réalité le quitter lui.

Il avait refusé tout dialogue et fait taire son amant comme il savait si bien le faire, lui faisant perdre la tête sous l'afflux de plaisir en espérant étouffer toutes ces effrayantes idées de séparation.

Il avait cru qu'en lui montrant à quel point leurs corps étaient faits pour être ensemble, il le convaincrait de rester.

**De ne pas l'abandonner.**

Alors oui, en comprenant que ça n'avait pas suffi, il avait été fou de rage et ce monstre tapis au creux de son ventre avait refait surface avec l'envie folle de blesser celui dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Lorsque Jaejoong avait tenté de lui expliquer que même si ce serait plus compliqué, ne plus être dans la même agence n'était pas une fin pour leur relation mais un nouveau début, il n'avait pas pu l'accepter.

Seule sa rage avait eu le dessus à ce moment là et c'est avec un plaisir malsain, malgré son cœur brisé et la douleur provoquée, qu'il avait craché son venin et observer le visage défait de son amant.

Il avait voulu lui faire du mal, le blesser autant qu'il l'avait blessé.

Il avait voulu le punir de le trahir, de le quitter.

Et comme ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était primaire, bestial même, comme leurs sentiments partaient bien plus de leurs tripes que de leurs cœurs, Jaejoong avait riposté.

Mordant à son tour, appuyant là où ça fait mal avec des mots acérés.

Il lui avait dit adieu sans se retourner.

Et de son côté, il n'avait rien fait pour le retenir.

 **"Shadows moving** **.**  
**There are so many words we're not saying** **.**  
**There are so many words we're not saying"**

Mais tous les deux savaient qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir de réel « adieu » dans leur histoire.

Voilà pourquoi ils se parlaient depuis des mois, voilà pourquoi ils étaient là, dans ce cinéma, luttant contre cette force qui les poussait à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Voilà pourquoi le monstre de Yunho était éveillé, aussi vivant et sombre qu'au premier jour.

Seulement, contrairement à l'époque, Jaejoong ne fit rien pour le rassurer.

Il ne l'assura pas que Jin ou Pi n'étaient que des amis, il ne chercha pas rapidement à calmer la bête, lui répétant qu'il était le seul et unique.

Cette fois ci, il se contenta de le regarder avec colère et lassitude, la douleur bien cachée dans son regard expressif.

Yunho savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se plaindre, aucun mot à dire sur ses fréquentations et que son comportement ne lui permettrait pas d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il semblait seulement vouloir savoir s'il avait été remplacé, donnant l'impression d'un enfoiré fier qui même après avoir hurlé ne pas considérer l'autre comme _« sien »_ , refusait de le voir avec un autre.

Et il ne voulait pas ça.

Il ne voulait pas que Jaejoong se sente comme un objet ou un trophée qu'il refusait de se voir enlever.

Mais c'était plus fort que sa raison.

Yunho avait un monstre en lui et ce genre de bête ne pouvait pas être retenue ou domptée.

Pas par lui.

Pas quand Jaejoong n'était plus sien.

Ce dernier soupira, semblant soudain épuisé.

-Bon film. Souffla-t-il en poussant la porte.

Avant même qu'elle ne se referme, le brun la retint d'une main, l'autre accrochée au bras de celui qu'il ne comptait pas laisser fuir.

-Il faut qu'on discute...

L'ainé le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de pianoter rapidement sur son téléphone et il sentit le sien vibrer dans sa poche.

-Je loge chez Pi, je t'ai envoyé son adresse. Expliqua Jaejoong. Même si ce n'est pas son appartement officiel, fais toi discret, n'oublie pas qu'il est aussi une idole !

Puis il passa la porte, s'extirpant de la prise du plus jeune qui le regarda s'éloigner.

Malgré la joie de ne pas avoir été rejeté, voir le dos de son ancien amant disparaitre ainsi lui fit du mal, lui rappelant des souvenirs sombres qu'il ne pouvait effacer.

Jaejoong vérifia rapidement le couloir avant de refermer derrière Yunho qui était déjà hypnotisé par sa peau.

Le châtain portait un pantalon d'intérieur large qui tombait sur ses pieds, en couvrant une partie et l'un de ses fameux hauts à encolure large qui dévoilait ses épaules et une bonne partie de son torse.

Il avait pris une douche il n'y a pas longtemps, ses cheveux encore un peu humides sentant son shampoing habituel.

La vision avait quelque chose de familier qui serra le cœur du plus jeune, un trop plein de sentiments l'assaillant soudain.

Passant rapidement devant lui, l'enivrant un peu plus de son odeur, Jaejoong lui indiqua de le suivre, ce qu'il fit dès qu'il put retrouver un minimum le contrôle de son corps.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, ressemblant plus à une garçonnière, une sorte de refuge pour avoir la paix ou recevoir un amant et Yunho sentit son monstre grogner.

-Où es ton... ami ? Questionna-t-il.

Malgré ses efforts, son ton trahissait ses pensées et l'autre secoua légèrement la tête avant de lui répondre.

-Il est en province.

Le leader acquiesça machinalement, son regard se promenant un peu partout, jusqu'à accrocher à l'étagère remplie de cadres photos.

Il y en avait beaucoup mais il ne vit que les deux où son ex amant était avec ce Pi et à nouveau la colère le secoua.

Lui n'avait plus aucune photo récente du châtain, il devait se contenter de ce qui circulait sur le net comme n'importe quel inconnu.

Mais ce type pouvait partir en vacances avec lui et en exhiber les preuves ?!

Alors qu'il en était arrivé à piétiner sa fierté en enregistrant les montages YunJae des fans comme un pitoyable détraqué ?!

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter !

Ca ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi !

-Tu es bien silencieux pour quelqu'un qui voulait parler ! Lança Jaejoong.

Il était dans la petite cuisine ouverte, une bouteille dans une main alors que l'autre fouillait dans l'un des placards du haut, le forçant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds malgré sa taille.

Il lui tournait le dos et Yunho l'observa un instant, prenant soudain conscience de leur proximité.

Semblant réaliser qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, seuls, à l'abri des regards, protégés du reste du monde.

Poussé par un sentiment d'urgence, il effaça rapidement la distance insoutenable qui les séparait.

Jaejoong tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le torse de son « invité » se coller à son dos, la bouteille lui échappant pour se briser au sol.

Il fit mine de vouloir s'occuper des dégâts, espérant ainsi fuir mais le leader l'enlaça fermement, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras puissants.

-Yunho... Souffla-t-il, les doigts crispés sur l'évier contre lequel il était coincé.

L'interpellé le serra simplement plus fort, enfouissant son nez contre son cou en inspirant profondément.

Son souffle chaud lui arracha des frissons et il se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué...

L'ainé posa ses mains sur celles du brun, toujours nouées sur son ventre.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Avoua-t-il doucement. Tout le temps, tous les jours...

Les lèvres du leader glissèrent contre sa peau, la couvrant de baisers et de chair de poule, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

Les doigts de Yunho se faufilèrent sous le pull large, les accrocs dans sa respiration trahissant son excitation qui fut confirmée par son érection.

Grognant, le brun ne put retenir son bassin qui désirait plus de contact et Jaejoong cogna contre l'évier, sa tête frappant au placard juste au dessus.

Les mains du plus jeune atteignirent ses tétons, sachant exactement où et comment le toucher pour le faire réagir, le forçant à se cambrer inconsciemment vers l'arrière.

Yunho se frotta à lui en suçotant sa nuque, l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau le marquer comme « sien » lui faisant autant perdre la tête que leurs corps dansant l'un contre l'autre.

Un sanglot échappa à Jaejoong, puis deux et le brun se rendit enfin compte qu'il pleurait.

Le soulevant pour l'éloigner des morceaux de verres, il l'assit sur la petite table ronde et complètement vide qui était juste à côté du plan de travail.

Essuyant ses joues, il se glissa entre ses jambes, lui répétant que tout allait bien.

Ca ne calma pas l'ainé qui continua de sangloter et Yunho l'embrassa malgré tout, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec ferveur, les mains plaquées possessivement sur ses hanches.

Les pleurs du châtain brisèrent assez rapidement l'échange mais le leader s'attaqua à sa gorge, l'éraflant du bout des dents, ses ongles remontant contre ses flancs.

Jaejoong rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, écartant malgré lui les jambes et le brun grogna en le tirant vers le rebord, collant leurs bassins.

Yunho connaissait son corps comme personne, sur le bout des doigts et des lèvres, contournant ses barrières, le forçant à oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui et à s'abandonner entièrement.

Et une partie de l'ainé ne demandait que ça, se laisser complètement aller, n'appartenir à nouveau et pour toujours qu'à l'homme qu'il aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Mais malgré le manque atroce qu'il avait dû supporter, malgré son désir insoutenable et le plaisir que la simple présence du brun provoquait, il savait que céder ainsi n'allait rien arranger.

Rien changer.

Jaejoong ne voulait pas être un corps qu'on allonge dans l'intimité d'une chambre et qu'on abandonne au petit matin.

Pas pour Yunho.

**Jamais.**

Il préférait encore perdre la tête à cause du manque et de la douleur que supporter d'appartenir au leader sans que ce dernier ne soit à lui en retour.

Entièrement, _uniquement_ et officiellement à lui.

Il refusait d'entendre à nouveau les mots que ce dernier lui avait criés lors de leur séparation.

Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Peu importe à quel point il était fort, amoureux et désespéré, s'il devait encore être rejeté, il était certain d'en mourir.

Il ne pouvait pas céder et faire face à la réalité car il avait besoin d'excuses pour s'accrocher, pour ne pas abandonner cette histoire et fermer son cœur à jamais.

Repoussant Yunho de toutes ses forces, il descendit de la table en se cognant au passage.

Surpris, le leader voulut parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Je croyais que tu voulais parler ?! Hurla-t-il du mieux qu'il put malgré ses pleurs. Ce n'est pas parler ça !

Le brun tendit la main vers lui, doucement comme s'il était un animal sauvage.

-Je... Je pensais que c'était...que ça allait maintenant.  
-Que ça allait ?! S'étrangla l'ainé. DÉGAGE !

Jaejoong avait crié plus fort encore en repoussant sa main.

-SORS D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Même si le laisser, surtout dans un tel état, broyait son cœur, Yunho connaissait assez son amant pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister et lui laisser du temps.

-Je... J'appellerai plus tard. Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, le châtain la verrouilla derrière lui avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

Remarquant un petit sac d'une bijouterie qu'il connaissait bien, il le crispa entre ses mains tremblantes, son corps toujours secoué par son chagrin.

Sortant rapidement l'écrin en cuir noir, il dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour réussir à l'ouvrir et enfin apercevoir le magnifique anneau qu'il protégeait.

C'était une sublime bague Cartier.

_Une alliance._

Ses dents percèrent sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et il hurla avant de jeter rageusement la boite, cognant plusieurs fois et sans douceur sa tête contre le bois.

De l'autre côté, le leader entendait tout, se détestant d'avoir une fois de plus mal compris les choses et de s'être laissé emporter par ses désirs.

Appuyant son front contre la porte, il la caressa inconsciemment, comme s'il pouvait ainsi consoler celui dont le désespoir entaillait son cœur.

Il n'avait pas entendu Jaejoong pleurer ainsi depuis des années et il se sentait aussi frustré que détruit de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés pour le consoler.

De ne plus avoir le droit d'être là pour lui.

Et au milieu des regrets, de la honte et de la douleur, la colère gronda à nouveau.

Il détestait le châtain de lui faire ça.

De leur faire endurer un tel calvaire.

Il le détestait d'avoir tous les pouvoirs sur lui.

D'être entré dans sa vie, d'en être devenu le centre pour finalement disparaitre.

Il était, comme à chaque fois, submergé par cette haine intense qui ressemblait toujours plus à de l'amour.

-Je sais que tu es là ! Cria Jaejoong entre deux sanglots, sa tête tapant volontairement contre la porte.

Yunho ne dit rien, se laissant à son tour glisser au sol pour s'asseoir contre le bois.

C'était dangereux mais même s'ils étaient découverts, ce ne serait pas le premier scandale que la SM aurait à étouffer.

Ni le dernier.

 **"But this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be** **.**  
**And I know right now it hurts** **.  
But just don't give up on me** **.  
No, this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be** **.**  
**And I know this ship is burning** **.**  
**But I won't take you down with me** **.**

**And when you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on.  
When you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on to me"**

****ಌ** **

-Pourquoi tu ne portes plus ta bague ?!

Ce fut la première chose que dit Yunho lorsque Jaejoong décrocha.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi. Rétorqua ce dernier.  
- **Pourquoi ?!!**

Le plus âgé ne sembla pas spécialement surpris et sans même le voir, son ex leader sut qu'il venait de hausser les épaules.

Il le connaissait assez bien pour le savoir, pour le visualiser aussi clairement que s'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

-Je change souvent de bijoux... Souffla le châtain. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es soudain si concerné.  
-Ce n'est **pas** n'importe quel bijou ! Cria Yunho.  
-C'est un Cartier.

La réponse amusée fit gronder le plus jeune, l'image du sourire taquin de Jaejoong se dessinant sans mal dans son esprit.

Les poings serrés, il respira profondément, tentant de retenir ses dernières barrières que la colère secouait de plus en plus fort.

-C'est une putain d'alliance !

Croisant son reflet dans le miroir de sa suite, Yunho se fit presque peur et l'espace d'un instant il se demanda ce que penserait Jaejoong s'il le voyait ainsi.

S'il constatait que le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui était toujours aussi puissant, voire même plus encore.

Ou peut-être qu'il le savait déjà...

-Ce n'est pas la première que tu m'offres mais ça ne veut rien dire. C'est une bague dont j'aime simplement le design.  
- **JAE !**  
-N'est-ce pas toi qui as dis que nous n'avons jamais été un couple ? S'exclama le châtain, montant un peu le ton pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait décroché. Que nous n'étions rien de sérieux, rien qui ne doive être sauvé ?

Yunho se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors qu'il baissait la tête, ses cheveux non coiffés voilant son regard.

-Dans ce cas, une bague n'est qu'une bague, non ? Railla Jaejoong. Juste un bijou parmi tous ceux qu'on peut m'offrir !  
-Ne dis pas ça ! Grogna hargneusement le leader. Tu sais que c'est faux !

Le plus âgé laissa simplement échapper un faible _« hun »_ en réponse.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie ! Continua encore plus férocement le brun. Tu ne t'es pas exhibé avec en Espagne sur chaque putain de photo juste parce que tu aimes son foutu design !  
-Oh.... Rit Jaejoong. Alors pourquoi ?  
-Jae...  
-C'est toi qui m'a offert cette bague alors c'est **à toi** de me dire si elle représente quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui m'aurait échappé !

Yunho souffla bruyamment.

-Alors ? Insista le châtain.  
-Jae...

Cette fois ci, le ton du leader était presque désespéré, semblant supplier pour quelque chose.

Mais Jaejoong n'était _plus_ d'humeur à céder.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Cracha-t-il amèrement.

Le plus jeune émit une sorte de gémissement étranglé, sa frustration palpable.

-Ne prend plus la peine de dépenser ton argent dans des cadeaux qui coûtent une fortune mais n'ont aucune valeur, je ne les accepterai plus !  
-Jae ne...

C'était trop tard, Jaejoong avait raccroché.

Il se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir porté cette bague.

De l'avoir affichée aux yeux du monde et enflammé tous les fans du YunJae qui y avaient, bien évidement, vu un signe.

Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, lui aussi y avait vu quelque chose.

De l'espoir.  
De la sincérité.  
Un avenir.

Retenant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, il rit douloureusement, ses doigts crispés autour de son portable.

Peut-être que les tous les anti avaient raison, que les « YunJae Believers » et lui n'étaient que des fous qui se nourrissaient d'illusions.

** ಌ **

-Jaejoong refusait de répondre à ses messages ou ses appels.

Quinze jour qu'il le harcelait sans répit et pas une seule fois l'ainé n'avait cédé ou daigné lui donner signe de vie.

Yunho avait même tenté de le joindre avec le téléphone de Changmin mais comme le châtain le connaissait aussi bien que lui le connaissait, ce dernier n'était pas tombé dans son piège.

Leur maknae lui avait confirmé plus tard qu'avec Jaejoong, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'envoyer un message spécifique avant de s'appeler et Yunho s'était senti trahi par l'autre moitié de ce qui restait des TVXQ.

Aussi en colère que blessé, il en était presque venu aux mains avec Changmin lorsque ce dernier lui avait hurlé _« qu'au lieu de jouer aux hommes, il devait enfin se comporter comme tel. »_

Ses mots crachés à sa figure, il n'avait pas pu les accepter et ça n'avait fait qu'accroitre sa colère et sa haine envers Jaejoong.

Cette haine qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'amour et qui depuis sa rencontre avec l'ainé, ne l'avait jamais laissé une seule fois en paix.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait en manque et se détestait pour ça, il avait cherché à faire réagir le châtain, à le forcer à venir à lui, à faire le premier pas.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il avait tord, lorsqu'il avait mal et qu'il était terrifié, il avait choisi de blesser celui qu'il voulait pourtant le plus protéger.

Alors il avait trouvé le moyen parfait, ce stupide projet avec Boa, sachant que jamais Jaejoong ne pourrait rester indifférent à ça.

Il s'était montré avec elle sur les plateaux télés, il avait souri stupidement, hoché la tête sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'elle ou les autres pouvaient dire, laissé les réseaux sociaux parler de leur superbe amitié, du couple parfait qu'ils formeraient s'ils étaient ensemble et les fans de YunJae entrer une fois de plus en guerre contre ceux qui soutenaient le YunBoa.

Et maintenant, il attendait.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà et il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Toujours à surveiller son téléphone, à espérer voir le visage de Jaejoong à chaque fois que l'on sonnait à sa porte, incapable de dormir les rares moments où il en avait l'occasion.

Il avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de l'implosion et la suite immense du palace chinois où il logeait lui paraissait de plus en plus étroite.

Cette nuit, assis dans le noir, son téléphone entre les mains, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il se sentait désagréablement excité et pourtant incroyablement fatigué, son corps et son esprit habités par des émotions et pulsions en total désaccord.

Il avait chaud et froid à la fois et peu importe à quel point il buvait, la soif lui asséchait toujours douloureusement la gorge.

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, sachant pertinemment que Jaejoong avait compris qu'il avait choisi intentionnellement de le blesser.

_Était-ce vraiment avec ce genre de comportement qu'il espérait arranger les choses ?!_

Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ?

Est-ce qu'arranger les choses seraient suffisant, est-ce qu'il pourrait s'en contenter ?

Jaejoong ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à ce qu'ils avaient avant et Yunho n'était pas sûr de ce que lui voulait.

Secouant la tête, il soupira en ramenant ses genoux vers son torse.

**C'était faux.**

Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait toujours su.

Il n'avait seulement jamais rien fait pour l'avoir.

Même à l'époque où il aurait suffi d'un geste de sa part, d'un signe, de quelques mots à peine.

Lorsqu'il était avec Jaejoong, tout lui semblait magique et même les moments difficiles lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Un rêve magnifique dont il faudrait forcement se réveiller un jour.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de percer la bulle, de rendre _tout ça_ , réel.

Et maintenant, **il était bien éveillé et complètement seul.**

Son portable vibrant entre ses mains le fit sursauter et il lâcha l'appareil sur le matelas avant de le saisir précipitamment, craignant de rater l'appel qu'il avait si longtemps attendu.

Son cœur s'accéléra encore lorsqu'il vit le numéro de Jaejoong clignoter dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Au moins, ça avait marché.

Il avait à nouveau toute son attention.

-Allô !

Il ne chercha même pas à cacher son impatience ou son excitation.

De toute façon, ils se connaissaient trop bien pour faire semblant.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit et il se tendit immédiatement, reconnaissant ce son qui pendant longtemps n'avait appartenu qu'à lui.

Sentant sa main trembler, faisant légèrement cogner l'appareil contre son oreille, il utilisa l'autre en plus pour tenter de stabiliser le tout.

-Jae... Souffla-t-il.

Une partie de lui était persuadé que c'était l'un de ses nombreux appels qu'ils avaient partagés à l'époque mais une sensation désagréable pesait malgré tout sur son estomac.

Un bruissement lui parvint, puis un bruit de verre bousculé suivi d'un autre gémissement.

Un frisson le secoua et c'est là, qu'il l'entendit clairement.

_Beaucoup trop clairement._

La voix de l'un des « amis » de Jaejoong.

Un de ces parasites qui lui tournaient autour dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'utiliser dans tous les sens du terme.

Des parasites qu'il tenait à distance à l'époque mais qui n'avaient plus personne pour les retenir maintenant qu'il n'était plus là.

Maintenant que le châtain n'était plus à lui.

 **NON !** Maintenant qu'ils _pensaient_ qu'il n'était plus à lui.

Ce n'était pas pareil !

-Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai prévu de te faire ce soir... Grogna cette voix écœurante qui lui retournait les entrailles et faisait bouillonner son sang.

Il avait bondi hors du lit, trébuchant presque une fois debout, la tête lui tournant soudain.

-JAE ! Cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il put.

Mais seul un gémissement atrocement lascif lui répondit.

Jaejoong repoussa le brun qui l'avait assis sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et lui dévorait la nuque, ses mains baladeuses sous son pull large.

L'autre recula, le laissant descendre et il raccrocha, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son téléphone.

Hyun Joong écarquilla les yeux et son « hôte » arrangea son pull, essuyant son cou sans même cacher sa mine dégoutée.

-Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.  
-Attend, tu me fous à la porte après m'avoir chauffé ? S'exclama l'autre. Et c'était quoi ce coup de téléphone ?!

Le châtain le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Te chauffer ? Railla-t-il. Je t'ai invité à boire un verre.  
-Oh, s'il te plait ! On sait très bien ce que ça implique !

Jaejoong s'éloigna du comptoir.

-Alors disons que je n'ai pas envie de plus que ça !

Hyun Joong l'observa avec attention, tout son corps exprimant sa contrariété.

-C'était quoi ce coup de fil ?! Cria-t-il. Tu appelais qui ?!  
-Ca ne te regarde pas.  
-C'était Yunho c'est ça ?! Tu m'as utilisé ?! **MOI** ?!

Le châtain eut un petit rire effrayant.

-Et toi, lorsque j'allais mal, tu faisais quoi en venant tous les soirs me pousser à me souler pour pouvoir ensuite me baiser alors que je ne tenais pas debout et que je n'avais même plus la faculté de te repousser ?! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne m'utilisais pas ?! Tu n'abusais pas de ma confiance en toi et notre amitié ?!

Hyun Joong eut une sorte de grognement animal avant de saisir Jaejoong par le bras, le coinçant derrière son dos alors qu'il l'appuyait contre le comptoir.

Le rebord cogna violemment contre le torse du propriétaire des lieux qui sentit sa respiration se couper.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Cracha le brun en saisissant ses cheveux de sa main libre pour maintenir son visage contre le marbre. Tu ne seras pas la première putain que je remets à sa place !

Malgré la douleur et bien que l'autre soit plus avantagé niveaux muscles, Jaejoong le cogna entre les jambes avant de profiter de l'effet de surprise pour libérer le haut de son corps et lui donner un coup de tête.

Le nez en sang, Hyun Joong cria alors que son hôte saisissait un couteau à porté de mains.

-Et toi tu ne seras pas le premier détraqué que je castre !  
-CA SUFFIT !

Yoochun se tenait à quelques pas de la cuisine dans un pull gris difforme, son vieux jogging troué de partout tombant sur ses hanches.

Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il était clair qu'il venait d'être brutalement réveillé.

-Je pense que tu devrais partir avant que ça se termine mal pour toi. Déclare-t-il calmement en regardant Hyun Joong droit dans les yeux.

La paupière de ce dernier tressauta nerveusement et il serra les dents en même temps que le poing avant de finalement saisir l'un des torchons accrochés et le placer contre son nez.

-Ne crois-pas que je vais oublier ça ! Cracha-t-il furieusement en se tournant une dernière fois vers Jaejoong avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie.  
-Je ne vais pas oublier non plus ! Rétorqua Yoochun.

Son ton était toujours aussi calme mais il n'était pas difficile de sentir l'aura froide et menaçante qui l'entourait.

Ce n'était pas le moment mais **non** , il ne comptait pas laisser passer ce que ce mec avait fait à son meilleur ami.

Et il ne pensait pas seulement à ce soir.

Lorsque la porte claqua violemment, le brun tourna la tête vers son soulmate qui ne soutint pas son regard.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument que je reste dormir ce soir ?

C'est tout ce que dit Yoochun avant de suivre le même chemin que Hyun Joong, fermant à clé derrière lui avec son double.

Il n'avait rien dit d'autre mais c'était suffisant pour que Jaejoong se sente encore plus mal.

Encore plus pathétique et pitoyable.

Jetant son portable le plus fort possible, il hurla, tout son corps se pliant vers l'avant, une douleur insoutenable lui enserrant la poitrine, le forçant à finir à genoux.

Il avait honte de lui.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus et il détestait ça.

Il détestait les choses atroces qu'il finissait toujours par faire lorsque ça concernait son ex leader.

Il était terrifié par leur absence totale de limite.

 **"** **And you know that sorry** **has never been my strength, so please forgive me** **.**  
**But you're not the only one here feeling lonely** **.**  
**Looking for somebody we once knew** **.**  
**There's so much to lose"**

Yunho sentait la rage déferler dans ses veines et la douleur le transpercer mais avant de pouvoir exploser, hurler ou pleurer, il dut courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Ne réussissant pas à l'atteindre il s'arrêta brutalement, vomissant sur l'une des superbes moquettes de la suite.

Continuant son chemin dès qu'il put, il eut juste le temps de se jeter à genoux contre la cuvette avant de vomir à nouveau, les gémissements de Jaejoong refusant de le laisser en paix.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer.

Il n'avait pas provoqué l'ainé pour ça ! Il ne l'avait pas blessé pour être détruit en retour !

Yunho savait que Jaejoong n'avait pas choisi l'Italie par hasard pour sa petite virée secrète.

**Il était là pour lui.**

Et puisqu'au bout de trois jours il ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois, le brun en avait déduit qu'il n'était pas là pour autre chose que le torturer et que ce serait à lui de le trouver.

A lui d'établir le contact.

Même si Jaejoong s'était fait discret, Yunho savait parfaitement dans quel hôtel il était descendu et ce qu'il faisait de ses journées.

Il savait _toujours tout_ lorsque ça concernait le châtain.

Les staffs parlaient et le YunJae n'était un secret pour personne. Surtout pas pour ceux qui travaillaient à leurs côtés depuis des années.

Bien évidemment, la SM savait aussi, sans doute aux aguets, prête à couvrir une éventuelle fuite ou un quelconque scandale.

Yunho lui, ne songea qu'à Jaejoong lorsqu'il se faufila discrètement hors de son hôtel pour rejoindre la petite boîte où l'aîné dansait tous les soirs depuis son arrivée.

Hier et la nuit d'avant, le brun n'avait pas pu le voir, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait sciemment disparu avant qu'il n'arrive.

Mais ce soir était le dernier alors Jaejoong serait là.

Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir sans le voir.

Sans vérifier l'effet que son dernier appel avait eu sur lui.

Sans vérifier que le savoir avec un autre, avait bien été un cauchemar à vivre et un calvaire à supporter.

Une partie de Yunho s'était presque convaincue que jamais il ne pardonnerait à Jaejoong de l'avoir trompé, que cette rencontre serait la dernière, celle où il le quitterait sans se retourner.

Mais toutes les autres, _toutes celles qui comptaient_ , savaient que Jaejoong ne l'avait pas trompé car ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Selon les mots qu'il avait osé cracher au châtain, ils ne l'avaient même jamais été.

Il savait qu'il ne quitterait pas Jaejoong parce que ce dernier l'avait fait en premier.

Et que lui, n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire.

 _« Il ne t'a pas quitté, c'est toi qui l'a rejeté »_ Songea-t-il alors que l'enseigne clignotante de la petite boite de nuit se dessinait de plus en plus clairement.

Remontant le col de sa veste en frissonnant, il secoua la tête.

Peu importe que l'aîné le trompe ou non, l'ai quitté ou pas, qu'il veuille encore de lui ou plus du tout.

Pour Yunho, il n'y avait que Jaejoong et il n'y aurait toujours que lui.

Même si un jour il devait se marier et faire des enfants pour continuer à coller à cette parfaite image qu'il s'était construit et que son père et son agence régissaient.

Même s'il vivait dans un monde différent où il serait libre d'aimer n'importe quel homme au grand jour.

Même dans ses vies précédentes et celles qui viendraient après.

C'était et se serait toujours Jaejoong.

Tout le monde le savait.

Il souvint des mots de sa mère qui avait commencé par déclarer que si l'ainé était une fille, elle le marierait à son fils.

C'était une phrase pour beaucoup banale, qui avait fait rire et enflammé un peu plus les fans mais lui avait immédiatement compris le message derrière.

Il avait compris que c'était sa façon de lui dire **qu'elle savait**.

Et lorsque plus tard, la phrase avait évolué en _« s'il n'est pas marié à trente ans, je le laisserais épouser Jaejoong »_ , il avait tout aussi clairement saisi ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

Que si vraiment malgré les années, les rencontres et la vie en général, il ne voyait toujours que son ainé, alors elle comprendrait.

**Elle l'accepterait.**

Il savait que c'était sa façon de le rassurer.

De le soutenir.

Et alors que sa mère avait été aussi loin pour lui, il avait été incapable de faire comprendre à celui qui détenait bien plus que son cœur, l'importance qu'il avait pour lui.

Ce serait toujours Jaejoong, tout le monde le savait.

Sauf le principal intéressé.

Yunho avait longtemps pensé que le châtain n'avait aucun doute et que ses « jeux » parfois cruels n'étaient qu'un moyen de lui prouver le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui.

Mais maintenant, il commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était trompé.

L'ainé utilisait simplement les armes à sa portée pour se rassurer.

Pour trouver une raison de ne pas abandonner leur histoire lorsque l'idiot qu'il était n'était pas capable de lui exprimer clairement son affection.

Parce que c'est lorsqu'un autre s'approchait de lui qu'il oubliait toute retenue et sa précieuse image, incapable de contrôler sa possessivité.

Jaejoong ne le torturait pas, **il l'aimait**.

Se le répétant une seconde, une troisième puis une dixième fois, il se figea à quelques pas de l'entrée en respirant profondément, les battements de son cœur résonnant plus fort à ses oreilles que la musique qui faisait vibrer les murs.

 **« And the shadows moving** **.  
There are so many words we're not saying »**

Le châtain regarda son verre, s'assurant mentalement qu'un de plus ne serait pas de trop.

Il voulait un peu de courage liquide mais n'avait pas envie d'être ivre.

Pas ce soir.

Autour de lui, des hommes gravitaient plus ou moins discrètement.

Certains l'avaient abordé en italien ou dans un anglais approximatif alors que d'autres se contentaient de le regarder ou de lui offrir des verres.

Il s'était d'abord fait la réflexion que n'étant même pas dans une boite gay, c'était ridicule avant de se demander s'ils étaient assez ivres pour le prendre pour une fille.

Puis rapidement, il avait tout ignoré, concentré uniquement sur celui qu'il attendait.

Il savait qu'il viendrait.

Juste pour voir ce qu'il faisait et surtout avec qui.

**Il devait venir.**

Venir le voir s'amuser sans lui.

Il espérait, **priait** pour qu'il vienne.

Pour qu'il lui donne le courage de continuer à s'accrocher encore.

Jaejoong se fichait d'être pathétique ou malheureux.

Si Yunho venait alors c'était suffisant.

Même si ce n'était que de la fierté et de la possessivité, c'était assez pour lui.

Assez pour qu'il n'abandonne pas et s'accroche de toutes ses forces à cette histoire qui avait toujours été perdue d'avance.

Peu importe ce qu'il se répétait, il ne serait pas le premier à lâcher prise.

Il en était incapable.

Sauf si le bonheur de Yunho était en jeu...

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre qu'il vida d'une traite, sentant l'angoisse gronder aux creux de son ventre.

Un jour, tout serait vraiment fini.

Expirant bruyamment, il se redressa sur son siège, faisant signe au barman.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que son départ les amènerait à se faire autant de mal.

Il n'avait pas quitté Yunho ou même Changmin mais seulement la SM.

Et même s'il savait que les choses seraient difficiles et compliquées, il n'aurait pas pensé que son ex leader lui en voudrait à ce point.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'en quittant son agence, il aurait à entendre celui qu'il aimait plus que tout lui dire que plus rien ne les liait.

Qu'ils n'avaient jamais été et ne seraient jamais « ensemble ».

Il aurait pu se dire que c'était un mensonge pour le blesser mais il en avait été incapable parce qu'en y repensant, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé jamais il ne s'était tranquillement dit que Yunho était sien.

Et une fois de plus, ses pensés le firent de nouveau douter.

C'était ridicule !

Il était en train de faire n'importe quoi !

Ressentant soudain le besoin de fuir, il se leva précipitamment pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

Il prit conscience de la quantité d'alcool que son estomac vide avait déjà accueilli en se sentant tanguer mais continua tout de même à avancer, accélérant même le pas.

**Il devait sortir d'ici !**

Lorsqu'il aperçu Yunho à l'entrée qui scrutait déjà la foule, la panique le submergea et il se sentit pris au piège.

Tournant entièrement sur lui-même avant de se figer au milieu des danseurs, il regarda partout autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

Une main se posa sur sa hanche et il sursauta avant de reconnaitre l'un des hommes qui l'avait abordé un peu plus tôt.

Et à nouveau Jaejoong se sentit tenté.

Incapable de réellement fuir et mettre fin à ce jeu malsain qui ne le mènerait jamais là où il souhaitait être.

Qui ne le mènerait jamais jusqu'au cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Seulement jusqu'à son lit...

Il le savait mais il était faible et prêt à tout.

Alors il colla son corps à celui de l'inconnu en ignorant du mieux qu'il put le dégout et la honte qu'il s'inspirait.

Yunho le remarqua assez rapidement.

Ce n'était qu'une petite boite proche de la taille d'un pub et la piste était minuscule, n'accueillant que quelques couples s'emballant dans l'espoir de ne pas finir la nuit seul.

Et Jaejoong était parmi eux, pressé contre un corps qui n'était pas le sien, embrassant un autre que lui.

Juste là, sous des néons ringard, sur une musique commerciale et à la vue de tous.

Il laissait cet homme qui ne savait rien de lui, qui ne connaissait pas un millième de ce qu'il avait à offrir, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il traversait, le toucher aussi intiment.

Il offrait à un inconnu qui était incapable de comprendre à quel point il était unique et merveilleux, incapable d'apprécier la chance de simplement l'avoir à ses côtés, quelque chose qu'il lui interdisait à lui.

Est-ce qu'il ne valait pas mieux ?

Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment de ne pas valoir mieux ? De ne pas mériter tout ce que Jaejoong lui avait offert sans retenu toutes ces années ?

Serrant les poings, il rejoignit rapidement le « couple » sur la piste, saisissant le châtain par le bras, séparant leurs corps et leurs lèvres.

L'inconnu cria quelque chose mais Yunho n'y fit pas attention, tirant déjà l'ainé vers la sortie.

L'air frais ne calma pas sa colère et il passa les quelques ivrognes vomissant devant l'établissement pour s'enfiler dans une ruelle, repoussant Jaejoong dont le dos cogna contre le mur.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Hurla le brun.

Reprenant rapidement contenance, l'autre lui offrit l'un de ses sourires moqueurs qui lui donnait envie de le faire taire violemment en lui dévorant la bouche.

Cette haine qui ressemblait toujours plus à de l'amour ne le lâchait vraiment jamais.

-Oh, tu es venu danser...  
-Ne joue pas à ça ! Gronda Yunho.  
-Tu n'avais pas à intervenir.

Le ton léger et l'expression amusée de l'ainé rendaient le brun complètement fou.

-Tu savais que je le ferais ! Hurla-t-il. Tu **voulais** que je le fasse !

Ce n'était pas comme si les rumeurs des diverses crises du leader des TVXQ n'avaient pas plusieurs fois fait le tour du milieu, chacun ayant une anecdote à ajouter à la longue liste des fois où le si parfait Jung Yunho avait perdu son calme et cédé à la violence.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, il était surprotecteur et possessif avec Jaejoong.

Et tout le monde savait pourquoi.

\- Tu essaie de foutre en l'air nos carrières ?! Ajouta-t-il, toujours hors de lui.

La douceur qui avait traversé le regard du châtain disparut et il se décolla du mur la mine fermée.

-Ah, je me disais aussi ! S'exclama-t-il. Il s'agit encore et toujours de ne pas perdre ta précieuse carrière !  
-Évidement ! Hurla Yunho en lui faisant bien face. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste !

Haletant, il s'avança encore.

-J'ai perdu la personne qui compte le plus pour moi pour pouvoir la préserver alors si je la perds, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?!

Pour la première fois, Jaejoong parut surpris et l'autre continua encore.

-Tu crois que je tiens comment ?! Cria-t-il. Que je m'accroche à quoi pour ne pas me foutre en l'air ?!

L'ainé recula, les yeux fixés sur son ex leader qui continuait d'avancer.

-Je t'ai perdu pour cette putain de carrière et ce foutu groupe qu'on a construit ensemble ! Gémit-il. Si je détruis ça alors je n'aurais absolument plus rien ! Je devrais me dire que dans le fond, je t'ai perdu pour rien ! **RIEN** !

Un rire douloureux lui échappa en même temps que ses premières larmes alors qu'il coinçait Jaejoong contre le mur.

-Tu penses que je pourrais le supporter ? Questionna-t-il.

Appuyant violemment ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du châtain, son regard s'enflamma encore.

-HEIN ?! Hurla-t-il.

Rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, contre le béton tagué, l'ainé ferma les yeux, ses larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

Il se mordit la langue pour garder un minimum le contrôle et ne pas exploser en sanglots.

C'était le moment.

Le jour qu'il avait tant redouté, celui où il devrait penser au bonheur de Yunho, était arrivé.

Malgré la musique et les quelques personnes à l'extérieur de la boite, ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde et personne ne faisait attention à leurs éclats de voix.

Seul un lampadaire à l'entrée de la ruelle les éclairait, les illuminant juste assez pour qu'ils ne manquent rien des expressions et tourments de l'autre.

Yunho haletait toujours mais se calmait doucement, le regard fixé sur le visage de Jaejoong dont les paupières restaient closes.

Le brun posa délicatement la main sur une joue mouillée et même si un _« non »_ suppliant échappa à l'ainé, ce dernier bougea légèrement la tête pour plus de contact.

Se penchant presque au ralenti, comme s'il craignait de faire fuir le châtain, le leader déposa un baiser sur son front alors que plus bas, ses doigts trouvaient les siens.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent et Yunho les essuya aussi, baisant tendrement les yeux humides mais toujours fermés, sa main glissant vers la nuque gracile et pâle puis le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux creux des reins.

Jaejoong haleta légèrement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant comme une invitation et le brun n'attendit pas pour y déposer les siennes.

Yunho serra plus fermement la main de l'ainé tout en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, le décollant du mur pour le plaquer contre lui.

L'autre ouvrit enfin les yeux, tombant directement dans son regard sombre et débordant d'émotions.

A nouveau, leurs bouches se trouvèrent, suivies rapidement par leurs langues impatientes.

 _Passionnément_ était toujours un terme qui semblait faible face à ce qu'ils dégageaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mais cette fois ci, c'est le désespoir qui se ressentait, teinté de rage et de douleur, le tout insufflé par Jaejoong dont les ongles étaient presque enfoncés dans le crâne de l'homme qu'il aimait.

 **"This is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be.**  
**And I know right now it hurts** **but just don't give up on me** **.  
No, this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be** **.**  
**And I know this ship is burning** **but I won't take you down with me** **.**

 **And when you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on** **.  
When you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on to me** **.  
When you feel like giving up, that's when you hold on to me** **.**

**Hold on to me"**

Submergé, troublé et inquiet, ce dernier voulut ralentir, lui demander ce qui se passait mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

L'ainé prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air devienne douloureux et lorsque Yunho voulut parler, il le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Viens... Souffla le plus âgé en le tirant par la main.

Et comme toujours, le leader suivit, sans se douter des idées terrifiantes et insoutenables qui hantaient son amant.

Sans se douter qu'à son réveil il serait seul.

Yunho émergea difficilement avec un mal de tête atroce.

Grognant, il tâta autour de lui, les paupières toujours closes, se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait dormi.

Ou plutôt, où est-ce qu'il s'était évanoui.

Son estomac faisait des loopings douloureux et il avait l'impression d'être sur un radeau en pleine tempête tant le sol dur et froid sous lui semblait tanguer.

À quel point avait-il bu ?

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il reconnut son lustre et en déduit qu'au moins, il était chez lui.

Il faisait sombre et il se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter une lumière vive en plus de son mal de crâne atroce.

Qu'avait-il fait hier ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Doucement, les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré, il tenta de retrouver quelques souvenirs avant qu'un en particulier ne le percute violemment.

-Jae !

Il se redressa en position assise, le mouvement brusque peu apprécié par son corps, notamment son estomac.

Sentant ce dernier se contracter brutalement, il gémit, ses doigts crispés sur les pans de son peignoir bleu nuit.

Inspirant et expirant profondément pendant un moment pour calmer ses nausées et ses crampes, il finit par abandonner.

Soupirant bruyamment, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de laisser sa main glisser vers son visage.

Maintenant, il se souvenait beaucoup _trop_ clairement de ce qu'il avait fait.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que Jaejoong ne donnait plus de nouvelles.

Presque deux mois qu'il s'était réveillé seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel qui n'était même pas la sienne.

Son amant avait disparu sans laisser le moindre mot et n'avait plus répondu à ses messages ou ses appels.

Il l'avait harcelé sans relâche, fait de même avec le reste du groupe, leurs staffs et leurs amis communs.

Même ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient repris contact et donc qui ne leur avaient pas encore servis de messagers ou de couvertures.

À l'heure qu'il est, le « milieu » entier devait savoir que le YunJae s'était retrouvé.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

 _« Pas encore »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de rectifier, incapable d'accepter que les choses finissent ainsi.

Incapable d'accepter qu'elles se finissent tout court.

Deux mois c'était beaucoup trop, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau pu gouter à la chaleur de son amant.

**Il se fichait de se brûler les ailes.**

Il voulait simplement être consumé par le feu que Jaejoong avait fait naitre en lui, le nourrissant de ses soupires les plus lascifs et des plus innocent de ses sourires.

Mais même en oubliant toute retenu et en débarquant chez lui en pleine nuit, il n'avait pas pu le voir et son manager avait dû appeler Changmin pour réussir à le faire bouger.

Il y avait eu des rumeurs mais la SM avait comme toujours bien fait le ménage et au final, on avait simplement accusé les fans de YunJae de raconter des histoires.

Mais Jaejoong savait forcement qu'il était venu jusqu'à lui, il savait qu'il n'était plus capable de rien, d'une humeur atroce et qu'il s'était pris la tête avec absolument tout le monde, allant jusqu'à accuser Yoochun de vouloir le garder pour lui.

Il savait qu'il était excessif, impulsif, plus doué pour exprimer ses désirs que ses sentiments et que son corps qui ne réagissait qu'à sa présence était poussé par son cœur, son âme et même ses tripes.

Son être entier toujours uniquement guidé par ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Ses sentiments si puissants, dévastateurs et indélébiles qu'il avait, durant tous ces mois de souffrances, préféré appeler ça de la haine.

Jaejoong le connaissait mieux que personne, mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

Alors pourquoi l'ignorait-il ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné après cette nuit en Italie ?

Pourquoi ne mettait-il pas fin à leur jeu cruel ?

Ou peut-être que justement, c'était sa façon d'en finir...

Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'accrocher.

De passer à autre chose.

A **_quelqu'un_** d'autre.

Toutes ces pensés, cette terreur, cette douleur et cette rage l'avaient poussé à boire encore et encore et encore pour finir par prendre son téléphone et laisser un énième message à Jaejoong.

Il lui avait hurlé tout sa haine, tout ce qu'il détestait chez lui, à quel point il regrettait de l'avoir rencontré, à quel point sa vie aurait été meilleure si leurs chemins ne s'étaient jamais croisés.

Il avait crié et crié plus fort, plus cruellement, plus désespérément, jusqu'au trou noir.

Il avait vidé son sac et maintenant il avait envie de mourir.

**Littéralement.**

Là, tout de suite, immédiatement.

Qu'est ce qui lui restait ?

Sa carrière ?!

Un ricanement lui échappa alors qu'il longeait les murs.

Il n'avait même plus envie de chanter et son agence lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le groupe et son héritage ?!

Ils seraient de toute façon tous oubliés, remplacés par des jeunes à la mode !

Arrivé devant sa chambre, il cligna des yeux en grognant lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, les volets grands ouverts permettant au soleil d'illuminer entièrement la pièce.

Une main sur le visage, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, incapable de tenir debout seul, il se sentit soudain épuisé.

Son corps semblait peser une tonne alors qu'au contraire son esprit était étrangement léger, vidé de toute autre pensée qu'un besoin urgent de repos.

De repos sans fin.

Plus de souffrance, de stress, de déception, de responsabilité et de mensonge.

Plus d'image à préserver et de sacrifice à faire.

Plus d'existence sans Jaejoong.

Oui, il voulait juste ne plus rien ressentir pendant un moment et pouvoir enfin dormir sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne tout détruire.

Souriant, le regard fixé sur sa baie vitrée où les rayons du soleil semblaient frapper encore plus fort, il avança, titubant sur sa moquette.

Une expression quasi mystique sur le visage et le bras tendu vers l'avant, comme s'il tentait de rejoindre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il continua d'avancer vers son balcon.

Son esprit était de plus en plus embrumé, comme entouré de coton et le sentiment que bientôt il pourrait enfin accéder au repos, lui apportait une forme d'apaisement étrange.

Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, uniquement de ce soleil éclatant qui semblait être la solution à tous ses problèmes.

Posant une main sur la vitre chaude, il utilisa l'autre pour ouvrir la baie vitrée, déverrouillant le loquet avant de soudain sursauter.

La mélodie de son téléphone résonna, l'appareil vibrant contre son corps et il recula de quelques pas, son expression béate remplacée par de la panique pure.

Comme si le charme qui l'avait guidé était rompu, qu'il prenait enfin conscience de la situation, il s'éloigna encore, sans pourtant quitter du regard la vitre, sa main déjà dans la poche de son peignoir pour saisir son portable.

Fébrile, le cœur battant, il décrocha sans regarder, sachant pertinemment qui était à l'autre bout.

 _« Doushite »_ , à qui d'autre aurait-il pu attribuer cette sonnerie ?

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Jaejoong.

Et Yunho voulut rire parce que c'était ridicule.

Parce que toute cette histoire n'avait pas de sens et que son amant ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter ainsi après l'avoir abandonné.

Après les horreurs qu'il lui avait laissées sur sa messagerie la veille.

Il voulut rire mais ce fut un sanglot qui lui échappa.

-Non. Avoua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. Ca ne va pas du tout.

 **"This is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be** **.**  
**And I know right now it hurts** **but just don't give up on me** **.  
No, this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be** **.**  
**And I know this ship is burning** **but I won't take you down with me.**

 **And when you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on** **.  
When you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on to me"**

Et à peine sa phrase finie, il craqua, ne cherchant même pas à contenir son chagrin ou retenir ses larmes.

Jaejoong était toujours le seul devant qui il se laissait aller, le seul à qui il montrait ses faiblesses, ses craintes et sa partie sombre.

Il était le seul à connaitre ses insécurités, son manque de confiance en lui, son impression de ne jamais être à la hauteur et sa crainte de décevoir son père.

Le seul qui comprenait à quel point il était difficile de jouer un rôle tous les jours de sa vie et de sacrifier son bonheur et sa santé pour n'essuyer au final que des reproches.

Personne d'autre que lui n'avait conscience de sa fragilité et de sa réelle personnalité.

Jaejoong était le seul à le connaitre.

Le seul à savoir qui se cachait derrière le leader fort, cool, viril et sans faille.

Alors exactement comme avant, il se laissa aller, s'allongeant sur son lit en pleurant, sachant que même s'il ne disait pas un mot, même si c'était par téléphone, son amant était là.

Il pleura longtemps, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains crispées sur son drap et le portable près de son visage.

Il pleura jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne l'emporte, ses yeux gonflés et rouges se fermant tout seul.

-Je te hais plus que tout... Sanglota-t-il en saisissant son téléphone, les paupières déjà closes.  
-Moi aussi ... Souffla Jaejoong à l'autre bout du fil.

Il faisait nuit, la pluie tombait abondamment et Yunho ouvrit grand sa baie vitrée en respirant profondément.

L'envie de sauter avait entièrement disparue, le moment où il avait failli céder, scellé par son inconscient.

Il était réveillé depuis une vingtaine de minutes mais venait de quitter son lit.

À peine les yeux ouverts, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder son téléphone, se demandant si Jaejoong était encore là.

Il savait que c'était ridicule mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer et d'être déçu en constatant qu'il avait raccroché.

Combien de temps leur faudrait-il encore pour se retrouver ?

Des mois, des années, une vie ?

Yunho n'avait jamais cru au destin, jamais pensé que les choses étaient prévues à l'avance et qu'on ne pouvait pas décider du chemin à prendre.

Il croyait au travail acharné, aux sacrifices, au courage et au dépassement de sois.

Il croyait que tout était surpassable et que personne n'était irremplaçable malgré la douleur d'une perte.

Seulement il y avait Jaejoong.

Jaejoong et lui.

**Leur histoire.**

C'était l'exception, la seule chose qui ne pourrait jamais être contrôlée, modifiée ou remplacée.

Des liens plus profonds et puissants que ce soit disant destin.

Plus inévitable encore qu'une fatalité ou une malédiction dans un conte de fées.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Yunho avait enfin compris pourquoi tout le monde, même les personnes les plus heureuses, se sentaient tout de même parfois vides, seules.

Pourquoi, alors que la vie leur souriait, beaucoup couraient sans cesse après de nouvelles sensations et moyens de se distraire, de se remplir.

Le jour où Jaejoong était entré dans sa vie, il avait arrêté de faire parti de ces gens là, de ceux qui subissaient le manque de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore connu.

Il n'avait pas ressenti ça comme une rencontre mais comme des retrouvailles.

Et à chaque fois que son amant le regardait, lui souriait ou le touchait, il se sentait enfin chez lui, enfin à sa place.

**Enfin complet.**

Si le châtain l'appelait _« son autre moitié »_ , ce n'était pas par romantisme ou parce que le terme semblait « joli » mais bien parce que comme lui, il ne trouvait pas de terme plus approprié pour exprimer ce lien.

Ce sentiment de ne pouvoir respirer correctement et ressentir les choses pleinement qu'une fois l'autre à ses côtés.

Comme si leurs poumons, leurs cœurs et même leurs âmes ne fonctionnaient qu'ensemble.

Ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre, pas destinés à s'aimer pour se quitter.

Ils étaient un tout.

Deux moitiés qui auraient pu ne jamais se croiser dans l'immensité du monde, continuant à errer de vie en vie avec ce manque au creux du ventre.

Mais ils s'étaient trouvés, _retrouvés_ même.

C'était quelque chose de bien trop exceptionnel, rare et magique pour pouvoir être brisé.

Ce qui les reliait serait toujours là, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Ils seraient toujours la partie manquante de l'autre.

Son paradis et son enfer.

Sa plus grande faiblesse et son incommensurable force.

Et Yunho n'était pas prêt à abandonner ça.

Pas du tout.

Il ne _voulait_ pas abandonner !

**Jamais.**

Son interphone le sortit de ses pensées et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui venait le voir en pleine nuit et lors d'un tel déluge.

Il n'était pas du genre à recevoir du monde et dernièrement il avait été si invivable que ses proches et son staff savaient qu'il valait mieux le laisser en paix.

Son portable, toujours serré entre ses doigts, sonna et à nouveau son cœur s'emballa.

-Ouvre-moi !

Ce fut tout ce que son interlocuteur dit avant de raccrocher et il courut jusqu'au salon, peinant à croire que tout était bien réel.

Une fois le portail ouvert, il tourna en rond devant la porte, se demandant si celui qui monopolisait toutes ses pensés était réellement venu le voir.

Il devait rêver, halluciner !

Mais sa sonnerie retentit peu de temps après, le faisant tressaillir et lâcher son téléphone.

Les mains moites, l'estomac en vrac et les jambes chancelantes, il ouvrit la porte, ne songeant même pas à vérifier une dernière fois l'identité de son visiteur.

Jaejoong était bien là, sur son palier.

Une casquette enfoncée sur la tête mais pas de veste ou de manteau pour cacher sa tenue d'intérieure, prouvant que sa venue était impulsive.

Il était trempé, dégoulinant littéralement et le brun se demanda combien de temps il était resté sous la pluie.

S'effaçant pour le laisser entrer, incapable de le quitter des yeux, il ouvrit la bouche avant de finalement se mordre la lèvre.

Le châtain s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon et suivant son regard, Yunho se sentit rougir en voyant l'état de la pièce.

Les innombrables cadavres de bouteille, les meubles renversés et les objets brisés donnaient une toute autre image à son appartement devenu presque impersonnel depuis qu'il ne portait plus l'empreinte de l'ainé.

Il chercha une excuse, quelque chose pour se justifier avant de se rendre compte que c'était stupide et inutile.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça avec Jaejoong.

Lorsque ce dernier frissonna, il prit enfin conscience de la flaque d'eau qui se formait déjà à ses pieds et il écarquilla les yeux en se précipitant vers le couloir.

-Je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher, j'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il.

Respirant profondément une fois dans la salle de bain, il s'appuya contre la porte, une main sur le cœur.

Son amant était sans doute là pour s'assurer qu'il aille mieux avant de fuir à nouveau.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Croisant son regard dans le miroir, il se redressa, son expression reflétant la même détermination que ses yeux sombres.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, il se figea quelques secondes, scrutant avec attention le corps de Jaejoong.

Ce dernier avait ôté ses habits trempés, ne gardant que son sous vêtement et une fois de plus, le brun fut frappé par sa maigreur.

l s'en était déjà rendu compte lors de leur nuit en Italie mais là, au milieu de cette pièce en chaos, mouillé et avec cet air misérable, c'était encore plus évident.

_Plus douloureux._

Se précipitant vers lui, Yunho l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette pêche, frottant son dos pour le réchauffer en « l'engueulant » gentiment d'être sorti par un temps pareil sans se protéger un minimum.

Le châtain ne dit rien, n'ayant de toute façon pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée et son ex leader prit la seconde serviette, plus petite, pour s'occuper de ses cheveux, les essuyant d'abord délicatement avant de les ébouriffer.

Les mèches partant dans tous les sens et les souvenirs qui accompagnaient l'image firent sourire Yunho, juste au moment où son amant relevait la tête, leurs regards se croisant enfin.

Immédiatement, l'expression du plus âgé oscilla entre colère et douleur alors qu'il cognait des deux poings contre le torse du brun.

-Je te déteste ! Cria-t-il, ses larmes mouillant ses joues à peine sèches. Je te déteste ! **JE TE DÉTESTE** !

Il continua de frapper son amant qui ne réagit pas tout de suite, simplement figé à sa place.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! Continua Jaejoong. Pourquoi quand je pense que le moment de te laisser enfin partir est venu, tu me fais ça ?! POURQUOI ?!

Il sanglota, ses coups faiblissant mais ne s'arrêtant pas.

-C'était quoi cette putain de déclaration ?! Hurla-t-il. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Qu'est ce que je dois en faire ?!

Surpris, Yunho se demanda si tous les mots atroces, tous les _« je te hais »_ qu'il avait crachés sur son message était vraiment une déclaration avant de se sentir stupide.

**Évidemment.**

Tous les mots, les gestes et les silences destinés à son amant étaient _toujours_ des déclarations d'amour.

Des plus tendres aux plus cruels.

Saisissant entre chaque main les poignets délicats de Jaejoong dont le corps était secoué de sanglots, il sentit ses joues se mouiller à son tour.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?!

Le châtain criait toujours en se débâtant.

Son ton était désespéré et sa voix semblait à deux doigts de se briser.

La serviette quitta son corps, rejoignant la petite qui était déjà au sol et Yunho l'attira contre lui.

Il chercha à fuir, le tapant même dans les côtes puis le dos mais le plus jeune le serra simplement plus fort.

-Ca va aller maintenant... Souffla le brun.

Jaejoong sanglota, essayant toujours de lui échapper.

-Tu n'auras plus à gérer notre histoire seul, je te le promets. Continua son ex leader.

Il le frappa en réponse, une sorte de petit cri lui échappant, étouffé contre son torse musclé.

-Plus jamais tu n'auras l'impression d'être le seul à croire en nous. Insista Yunho. A te demander si je t'aime assez ou toujours.

L'ainé cessa de se débattre, épuisé par le chagrin qui le secouait.

-Je te donnerai de nouvelles raisons de t'accrocher à moi, à nous... Déclara le brun, confiant. Des bonnes raisons, des raisons basées sur aucun jeu malsain, aucune souffrance.

Remontant doucement le long de son corps, arrachant des frissons à son amant, ses mains se placèrent sur les joues de ce dernier, prenant son visage en coupe alors qu'il se détachait légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je doute qu'on puisse aime plus que je ne t'aime déjà mais je promets de t'aimer mieux.

C'était une mauvaise idée.

C'était sans espoir et complètement fou.

Jaejoong savait que presque rien ni personne n'était de leur côté.

Il songea à leurs agences, aux fans, aux parents du leader, au groupe si précieux qu'ils avaient tant souffert à bâtir et protéger.

Il songea à leurs carrières, à l'opinion publique et la cruauté du monde.

A l'intolérance et la haine.

A l'incapacité de son amant à dire _« non »_ à son père, aux mensonges, aux rôles à jouer et aux images à préserver.

Aux rumeurs, tensions, jalousies et aux longues absences.

Il se dit que d'une certaine façon, l'univers entier était contre eux et que depuis le début, leur histoire n'était pas faite pour durer.

Se libérant, les yeux toujours fixés sur le brun dont le visage exprimait déjà la crainte, comme s'il avait compris toutes les choses qui avaient traversé son esprit, il se décala un peu.

Le plus jeune s'apprêta à parler, à tenter de le faire changer d'avis, de le convaincre mais ses mots moururent lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir son peignoir.

Interloqué, Yunho baissa les yeux vers les mains de Jaejoong qui venaient de défaire le nœud.

Encore plus perdu, il releva rapidement la tête, croisant le regard de ce dernier, espérant avoir une explication.

Mais l'autre ne dit rien et les deux bouts de la ceinture toujours entre les doigts, il se colla au torse du brun avant de nouer celle-ci dans son dos tatoué, attachant ainsi leurs corps ensemble.

Et le cœur contre celui de son amant, accroché à sa nuque, Jaejoong cessa d'avoir l'impression de se noyer.

Il respira enfin correctement.

-Ne me laisse jamais plus partir. Murmura-t-il.

Yunho l'enlaça à nouveau en le soulevant du sol, prenant soin de ne pas défaire le nœud dans son dos.

Il lui offrit un sourire qui effaça tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser jusque là.

Un de ses précieux et sincères sourires que tout le monde avait crus disparus à jamais.

-Jamais ! Promit celui qui serait toujours son leader.

L'homme de sa vie.

Celui contre lequel l'univers entier ne ferait jamais le poids.

La moitié à laquelle il allait s'accrocher de toutes ses forces.

 **"When you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on.**  
**When you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on to me** **.**

**Hold on to me"**

**  
**


End file.
